nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cave Chaos 2
Cave Chaos 2 is an action-platformer and the second in the Cave Chaos series, released on May 17, 2012. It retains the same gameplay as the predecessor Cave Chaos, where players control miners trying to escape a cave before it collapses. Controls Player 1 * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up arrow key - Jump Player 2 * - Move * - Jump The controls help page in the game Levels There are fifteen levels in Cave Chaos 2, five less than the first Cave Chaos. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Ending Enemies In Cave Chaos 2, all new enemies were introduced (except for two, who were Pushy and Dyna - Mo). *'Puffing Monsters ' - Puffs out when player is near. *'Ant-eaters' - Blows bubbles that can trap the player and slow them down *'Worms' - Will get inside the player body and turn the player to a monster. When this happens, the player can't stop running. *'The Under-Dweller' - The boss of the game. It follows the miners as they are running. Interactive Objects *'Gooey Spheres' - Bounce the miners on contact. *'Lanterns' - Serve the same purpose as checkpoints, allowing players to restart a level from the last one passed. *'Dynamite' - Blasts the player in any direction it explodes in. *'Rocks' - Although rocks do not harm the miners on contact, they can squish miners if caught between two. Pick Ups Main article: Pick Ups (Cave Chaos) *'Green crystal' - Grants 50 points. *'Ruby - '''Grants 100 points. Power Ups *'Double Jump''' - Allows the miner to jump again while in mid-air. *'Stomp' - The miner can kill enemies by jumping on top of them. *'Shield' - Summons three orange orbs around the miner, killing enemies on contact. Previews February 15, 2012 The game was first hinted in a pixelled image on Nitrome's February 15 blog post. Nitromians were encouraged to guess what the mystery sequel would be. February 24, 2012 A week and two days after the pixelly preview image release, Nitrome revealed Cave Chaos 2 as the game hinted in the image. Along with this, a full preview image of the game was revealed, displaying the sequel's polished up graphics and a new enemy unfamiliar to the first Cave Chaos. April 14th 2012 On Thursday, April 14, Nitrome made another blog post, this time revealing an image of the miner against the silhouette of the Under-Dweller, the final boss of the game. Differences from Predecessor Most aspects of Cave Chaos 2 were the same as its predecessor, although there were some obvious changes distinguishing it from the first Cave Chaos. *Unlike earlier Nitrome sequels, the graphics in Cave Chaos 2 were noticeably different than from the first game. *In the beginning of the first level, the sign that says "Run" is wooden and held up by a bat, but in the second Cave Chaos, it is a floating white arrow. *If a miner got caught in between two rocks as they were being placed, they would shoot out vertically in the first Cave Chaos. Getting crushed between two rocks in Cave Chaos 2, however, kills the miner. *When the level begins in the first Cave Chaos, the bats will immediately start placing platforms. In the second Cave Chaos, the placing of the platforms is delayed until after the miner starts moving. *When the miner touches the end platform in the first Cave Chaos, they will automatically walk to the finish latern, without a player's control. In the second Cave Chaos, the player must get the miner to touch the lantern rather than simply reaching the end platform. CC1 Run Sign.png|The "Run!" sign in Cave Chaos CC2 Run Sign.png|The "Run!" sign in Cave Chaos 2. Glitches *When the player runs quickly on to a high-speed mining cart, they can get stuck in the back and still control it. *When a dynamite is on a barrel and the barrel is knocked out, the dynamite is seen in midair. *When a high-speed mining cart is left at level 5, the rock underneath will fall and the the cart will float in midair. It will fall when touched by a miner. Trivia *In level 4, a creature highly resembling Captain Tongue appears in the background. *Unlike the first Cave Chaos, Cave Chaos 2 allows players to have more than one powerup simultaneously. *Even though the art of this game is much more refined than its predecessor, both games were designed by the same artist: Markus Heinel. *Even though dynamite does not harm the player, it is able to hurt the Under-Dweller. *In version 1.0 it's name was Cave Chaos 2 Episode 1 . Category:Cave Chaos Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Platform Games Category:Multiplayer Games